


Side Effect

by Onediewreckshun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cancer Harry, Depressed Harry, Fluff and Smut, M/M, TFiOS, near death situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onediewreckshun/pseuds/Onediewreckshun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry wouldn't mind though, if kissing Louis was what helped extend his survival."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Effect

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters, the plot is partially owned by John Green, partially by me. Well, mostly John Green. Just give him full credit.

It was cold when Harry stepped foot into the dark alley. The light shower rained soft icicles and landed on the ground even softer, in a fluffy, white color. Wind picked up its speed and blew loose strands from the boy's ruffled hair, revealing his drooping eyes that longed of sleep. His pale skin had blued from the harsh weather but it didn't matter since he was dying. Maybe the cold was better, anyway. Maybe he could become the boy who died of frostbite, and not the boy who died of cancer. And he laid there, laid in the ice chips of his own sorrow and the snow that buried and deepened the chances of his survival. He was tired, very, actually. And although his mother told him being tired was a side effect of healing, he knew it was only a side effect of dying. He knew, his family knew, the doctors all knew it very well yet everyone tries to convince him that there is still hope. There was no hope. Even if his medicines and treatments help him, their purpose isn't meant to give you a lifetime of survival. They're meant to keep you alive long enough to say a last goodbye to all of your relatives. They're meant to keep you alive long enough to realize that you're dying. Therefore: they are another side effect of dying. 

Harry remembered the time, down to the very second, that he had first caught the disease. The sharp pain in his left side, the coughing and the challenge of keeping the tears back in fear of his older sister. Him and Gemma were always doing this thing where they couldn't cry in front of each other, because of their closeness. Harry couldn't remember exactly what it was called, but everytime one of the siblings were seen in pain, the other would almost feel it as well, a ghostly feel that was so intense yet wasn't even there at all. Harry couldn't let Gemma suffer from what he had, so he had always avoided her, and still does to this day. The last time they had physically came face to face with each other was 3 years ago time.

Harry's flashbacks halted as a car's headlights were shown in front of him, the low rumbling of the engine reminding him of the deadly machines that he was before hooked onto in the hospital. He thought he heard footsteps, but knows it was probably the shallow beat of his heart. "Hey! You shouldn't be out here, it's blizzarding!" Harry loves how the voice was able to convert such a noun into a verb like that, despite the lack of correct language use. "Excuse my oblivionity." Harry did that on purpose, by the way. "I guess we both need our English teachers on speed dial, yeah?" The voice was closer now and Harry felt his lungs screw up from laying on his back for too long, so he sat up. "Agreed." He said before taking the hand that the voice -well he wasn't much of a voice anymore really, he was actually a guy-offered. "Louis." And so he had a name. Harry shook his hand. "Harry. Or you can call me Dying." Harry didn't mean to say the last part but he figured it was true enough anyway. "I as well mate, I'm dying from this horrid weather. Shall we?" Louis signaled towards his car and Harry was almost relieved. Almost. "Um, I've only just got your name, for all I know you could be a mass murderer." "I don't know about you." Louis started, and leaned in to whisper in Harry's ear, "but I'd rather get in the car of a mass murderer than die." "But you'd die either way-" Louis interrupted Harry, saying, "You know what I mean, now come on before both of us end up dead."

...

 

The ride to his flat was okay.  
Louis: Do you ever wonder, like, why ice cream is a dessert?  
Harry: I dunno, why?  
Louis: Because it's never on the menu for dinner, let alone lunch or breakfast. And why the hell not? Who even knows. I guess the same reason eggs are only a breakfast food. God dammit, if I want to eat eggs for my lunch or dinner, so be it! Don't you agree Harry?

And he did.

 

...

 

Louis' flat was a nice one. Three bedroom, two bathroom and Harry wondered why he couldn't have just bought a cheap house instead.  
Louis kicked his shoes off and led Harry into his third room, the one that he only used for playing video games. There was a 20' tv with rich speakers at its sides that exploded with noise everytime Louis shot at an approaching zombie or enemy. On the floor, there were two chairs shaped like curved 'L's that were sprinkled with crumbs and cheeto stains. Harry already liked the room.  
"So." Louis slumped down on the blue chair. "Tell me about yourself." Harry wasn't very comfortable with that question, since it always only consisted of one answer.  
Cancer.  
And by then everyone would be out of the door. But he couldn't just say 'Oh yeah, by the way I'm dying.'  
He wouldn't let that happen with Louis, he couldn't. It may seem crazy but, Louis is the closest thing Harry has had to a friend in years. So he said, "I like music."  
And Louis said, "yeah well, so does everyone. Tell me something that would only interest you." Harry almost smiled at that and said the first thing that came to his mind. "Singing. I mean, I kind of- I can't really sing but-"  
"Do it."  
"What?"  
"Sing. Something, anything. For me."  
"Louis, I can't just- I can't even sing that well-"  
"Just do it, Harry. I can't sing either so even if you can't we'd still have something in common."  
Harry was twitching with nervousness and he took a deep breath. He closed his eyes as the words slipped from his mouth.  
"Isn't she lovely  
Isn't she wonderful.  
Isn't she precious  
Less than one minute old."  
And Harry didn't plan on finishing that early but when he opened his eyes Louis was sitting there, slack mouthed, almost drooling and eyes wide. "Please sing me to sleep every night from now on, will you?"  
Harry's dimples showed when he smiled.

...

 

So, apparently Louis is 19. Scratch that. Louis William Tomlinson, is 19. His favorite color is red and he has four siblings, all girls. So Harry doesn't really blame him for being gay. Harry's gay? He doesn't really know where it came from. He was just born that way. He and Louis were talking about being gay though, he doesn't really know what happened because after that Harry was being pressed against a wall and they were viciously making out, as if their lives depended on it (pun intended). Harry wouldn't mind though, if kissing Louis was what helped extend his survival.

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR A FANFICTION BASED OFF OF TFIOS A LONG TIME SO I DECIDED TO MAKE MY OWN YOU CAN THANK ME LATER.


End file.
